Room Of Requirement?
by VampireJESSIE
Summary: Random Ron/Harry story, rated M for future chapters. Reviews will be greatly appreciated - Disclaimers - I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. Apart from the storyline, thats mine hehe


"Harry where are we going exactly?" Ron questioned while Harry pulled him to wherever he planned to go.

"I told you it's a surprise, I thought you would have guessed by now though." Harry rolled his eyes as he carried on pulling him. Ron couldn't help but feel his stomach do somersaults as he now looked at the back of his best friends head. His black hair falling in different directions as it gleamed in the light that ran through the corridors. They passed many students who were too busy with whatever they were doing to notice Harry and Ron nearly jogging through the crowd.

Finally going up a flight of stairs Harry stopped by a wall.

"This is where you were taking me?" Ron laughed slightly amused at the fact that him and Harry were standing by a wall.

"Just give me a second" Harry shut his eyes and looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Ron leaned against the wall, feeling the cool texture of it seep through his robes. He looked at Harry's innocent face looking at his lips pouting slightly as he concentrated. He had never gotten over the fact that Harry was indeed, incredibly handsome. After a few short moments, the wall that he had been leaning against began to move taking on the shape of a door. Oh. Was all he thought understanding where it was Harry was taking him.

"Well considering this room can take on many forms depending on the need of the person, what place did you intend to show me?" Harry looked up at him then, with a small smile playing on his delicate lips. Ron felt a surge of warmth as he dropped his eyes trying to avoid the feeling that was flowing through him. It was unfortunate that Harry didn't feel the same way, and he knew he would never have the courage to tell him how _he _felt. When the big door had finally arranged itself Harry pushed it open and gestured for Ron to go in first.

The room was dark and Ron couldn't make out what the room looked like. He heard the door shut behind him and felt Harry grab his arm and pulled him forward.

"Harry is there a light in here?" as soon as he spoke it, the room lit up slightly from the singular lamp in the corner of the room. Once lit, Ron could see the room more clearly. It was relatively small with the contents of a bedroom ordered in the same way Harry would probably arrange his bedroom if it were this size. The double bed was pressed against the far wall and the linen gleamed red and gold. He examined the chest of drawers that were a few feet away from the bed, there was nothing in them. Figures.

If he didn't know Harry as well as he did, then he would have assumed there was a purpose to this, but seeing as Harry was wrapped up in secrets it was hard to guess exactly what the boy-who-lived had planned. He tried to calm himself as he looked back at the bed wondering what uses there were for them, besides sleeping.

"Harry, I'm lost." He threw his arms up to gesture he had given up. They now rested against his sides.

"I needed somewhere private"

"Private. So you thought of the room of requirement? Although I would probably come in here for privacy if I'm honest. But why would you need somewhere private to talk to me? The common room would have been private enough" Ron went to the bed and sat down, it was soft and perfect. He couldn't help but run his hand along the smooth material of the duvet beneath him. "Not bad" he said looking up at Harry, who had moved closer to him now standing over him with has arms folded.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about that had to be said in private?" Harry sat down next to him and played with a piece of Ron's red hair.

"I don't think it's possible to put it into words."

"Then what–?" Harry stopped him with a kiss, only a small peck to shut Ron up.

"Oh" was all Ron managed, wondering whether to start kissing him. He decided since he was feeling in the mood he may as well go for it. Leaning in, he placed his lips against Harry's, feeling the soft touch he had been longing to feel for the past few years. Their mouths moved together at a soft pace, parting now to allow for closer contact. Their tongues slid against each other, battling for dominance. Ron's hands slid into Harry's hair pulling him closer. Harry had his hands on Ron's hips now moving to try and find the zip on Ron's trousers. Their lips came apart to allow their lungs to fill with air. Harry buried his face in the crook of Ron's neck breathing in the scent. He gave up on the zip and leaned back looking up at Ron's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned that he was going in the wrong direction. Ron was too overwhelmed with their closeness to not be okay.

"If I wasn't, would I do this?" he pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him again, moving into a more comfortable position, which meant he was sitting with his legs either side of Harry's hips. When they pulled apart they were both panting, it was quite hot now plus the fact they were fully clothed didn't help the temperature.

"I guess you wouldn't" Harry breathed, realising Ron seemed quite happy about their arrangement.

"I am wondering though"

"Go on"

"Why now, I mean you could have dragged me in here anytime between the past two years and I wouldn't have minded" Ron concluded tracing the shape of Harry's lips with his thumb. Harry tried to get up and Ron moved backwards allowing him to. Harry moved to sit against Ron and lie down on him with his back on Ron's chest.

"I don't know, I guess I was nervous you didn't feel the same way." Harry admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Harry" Ron placed a kiss on the top of his head. "How could I not feel the same way I mean, your you. That's enough for anyone to fall for you." Ron flushed he was partially embarrassed too.

"I'm so bloody hot now" Harry complained waving his hand in attempt to blow air on his face. Ron was fully aware that Harry was extremely hot but he knew it wasn't what Harry meant.

"Well my robes are becoming extremely uncomfortable in the heat." Harry turned round to look at him. Knowing where Ron's thoughts were leading.

"Well I don't see why you have to keep them on" he said sliding down the sleeves to Ron's robe. Watching it fall behind him.

Ron returned the gesture by slipping Harry's off too, then proceeded to take Harry's tie off, glad that he wasn't wearing his jumper today.

"Are you trying to undress me Mr Weasley?" Harry questioned with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"That was the general idea Mr Potter, and I'm sure you would be happy to oblige." This time Ron began undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt while Harry was undoing Ron's and taking his tie off. Once the irritable clothes on their top half were out of the way they settled back into their previous position, bare chests rising in a steady rhythm. Harry could feel the softness of Ron's skin now, and he moved his hands to slide them into Ron's, entwining their fingers. It felt right now, to be together. After all the doubting he had done before about whether Ron did feel for him. It all seemed silly now. He turned round to face Ron, pressing his lips to his once again. This time the kiss was fiercer and they moved together, fitting like a completed jigsaw puzzle. Ron pushed Harry back down and moved his hands across Harry's, now bare, chest. Landing subtle kisses on his jaw then kissing his mouth again. Harry had his hands in Ron's hair feeling the smooth texture of it as he gripped tighter. Ron broke away from Harry's lips and began kissing his way down Harry's lightly muscled figure; it sent a wave of heath through Harry's body. He hadn't felt this good since, well, never. The pleasure that ran through him now was nothing compared to anything he had felt before. Ron ended up at Harry's trousers using his hands to open the button but his teeth to open the zip. Within the next few second Harry was in nothing but his boxers. Ron thought it seemed appropriate to get rid of them too. He began to contemplate on whether or not to continue, or whether it was inappropriate. He didn't think Harry would complain but he decided not to push his luck. Instead he returned to Harry's face and began kissing him again, he felt Harry pull back and it worried him slightly.

"You can continue you know, I don't mind. The quicker you do me the quicker I can get to you" he breathed moving his hands to the bulge in the front of Ron's trousers, Ron gasped. "I thought so" he said smiling as he went in for another kiss.


End file.
